Turning Tables
by Emaldia
Summary: "Je m'appelle Rachel Berry, et je viens d'emménager à Lima." "Quinn Fabray." Et si un déménagement et l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève bouleversait littéralement la petite vie tranquille des étudiants du lycée McKinley ? Faberry/Brittana
1. Arrivée à Lima

_The Rolling Stones - Brown Sugar_

* * *

Après un énième sursaut du camion de déménagement, je me décidais à ouvrir les yeux.

Évidemment, nous n'étions toujours pas arrivés, bien qu'il fasse jour. Mes parents avaient décidé de partir tard pour rouler de nuit et éviter, selon eux « que Rachel devienne intenable ». Pfff, de toute manière, il n'avaient pas échappé à ma compilation-spéciale-pour-voyages, même si le trajet que nous faisions n'était pas vraiment un voyage, puisque nous partions de l'Iowa pour nous enterrer dans l'Ohio.

- On arrive quand ? Je demande en baillant.

- D'ici une heure ou deux, me répond Papa tout en restant concentré sur la route. Mais tu peux dormir encore un peu, je te préviendrais, ajoute-t-il rapidement en me voyant glisser un CD dans l'autoradio.

- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas opérationnelle sans ma chanson du matin, et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement et physiquement, après tout je ne sais même pas ce qui m'attend à Lima, Papa n'a pas voulu tout me décrire au téléphone, pourtant il sait bien l'importance pour moi de connaître l'endroit où je vais vivre probablement longtemps cette fois -ci et...

- Rachel, me coupe mon père, calme toi et ferme les yeux encore une heure _s'il-te-plait. _Il est à peine huit heures.

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon siège tout en marmonnant, et laissait donc divaguer mon esprit. Après tout, malgré l'excitation qui s'emparait de moi depuis quelques jours, j'étais trop lasse pour discuter, et j'étais encore courbaturée à cause ma nuit dans le fauteuil inconfortable de la vieille camionnette achetée par mes pères pour l'occasion.

Car aujourd'hui, j'emménage dans une ville totalement nouvelle pour moi : Lima, dans l'Ohio.

La raison de ce départ est le nouveau job d'un de mes pères, Leroy. Lui et mon autre papa, Hiram, vivaient d'ailleurs à Lima quand ils se sont rencontrés, et puis les hasards de la vie les ont éloignés de l'Ohio. La promotion et la mutation de Papa à l'hôpital de Lima les ramenaient donc là-bas, et j'allais donc bientôt découvrir la ville de la jeunesse de mes pères. Il nous y attendait déjà.

Je replie mes genoux contre ma poitrine et laisse le sommeil s'emparer de moi, un léger sourire sur mon visage.

- Nous y sommes mon cœur !

Je me précipite hors de la camionnette et me plante, les mains sur les hanches, en face de ma nouvelle maison. Papa L ouvrit la porte d'entrée, un immense sourire aux lèvres. « Je crois que ça lui plaît » dit-il à Papa H, alors que celui-ci sortait déjà les sacs et les cartons du camion.

Sans attendre qu'on me le propose, je cours vers la maison et entre en trombe dans mon nouveau chez moi. Je caresse doucement les murs, marchant de pièce en pièce. Waw. C'est sur que c'est plus beau et spacieux que notre précèdent appartement. En plus, la maison paraît entièrement refaite. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre et ouvre la porte sur laquelle est collé un post-it avec une petite étoile dessinée dessus. Je souris et pénètre dans ma chambre. Je tourne sur moi même, émerveillée.

- En plus elle est insonorisée, me dit Papa L depuis l'encadrement de la porte, Papa H à coté de lui, l'une de ses mains tenant un carton _**Rachel – Fragile,**_ l'autre posée sur l'épaule de Papa.

Je fonce vers eux en riant et me jette dans leurs bras, parfaitement heureuse.

* * *

Voilà, premier tout petit chapitre/prologue/mise en bouche, histoire d'avoir vos avis :)

Les prochains seront plus longs ;)


	2. Je m'appelle Rachel Berry

_Morcheeba - Be Yourself_

_The Offspring - Something to Believe In  
_

* * *

_« Ma chérie, vas faire un tour, sors de cette maison ! » _

Je me promène, les mains dans les poches de ma veste, grommelant ce que m'ont dit mes pères avant de me pousser hors de la grande bâtisse.

- Apparemment le fait que je veuille les aider ne leur a pas effleuré l'esprit, je dis en grognant, tout en donnant un coup dans un caillou qui part s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. C'est pas de ma faute si je fais preuve de _dynamisme_...

Je marche depuis environ dix minutes, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui m'entoure. Je relève brusquement la tête pour réaliser que je suis à quelques mètres d'un centre commercial. Ma bonne humeur revint comme par enchantement et je me mis à marcher avec entrain jusqu'aux portes automatiques.

J'ai passé l'heure suivante à déambuler dans tous les magasins, toutes les boutiques, fredonnant doucement les chansons que diffusaient les hauts parleurs du centre.

Prête à rentrer chez moi, quelques temps plus tard, je remarque en sortant une sorte de restaurant. Je déchiffre les lettres lumineuses de la devanture. « Breadstick » je murmure. Le lieu paraît bondé et je vois à travers la vitrine plusieurs groupes de jeunes ayant plus ou moins âge.

Après un long débat intérieur, je finis par entrer. Sur le coup, je félicite ma petite taille : je passe totalement inaperçue, et aucun serveur ne fait attention à moi. Ce restau est plutôt sympa et chaleureux, il faudra que j'en parle à mes papas.

Mais ce qui retient le plus mon attention est la petite scène au fond de la salle.

Un jeune homme de mon âge chante, accompagné d'une guitare. Outre le fait qu'il possède une coiffure abominable (une sorte de crête qui ressemble à une loutre morte) et qu'il dévore des yeux de manière absolument lubrique une grosse fille à l'air renfrogné, il chante plutôt bien. Il ne possède évidemment pas mon talent.

Je ne suis pas prétentieuse, simplement réaliste. Chanter est une seconde nature chez moi. Bon okay, je le suis peut-être un peu. Mais c'est un point positif pour mon avenir. Moi, Rachel Berry, je compte bien devenir une étoile à Broadway, au même titre que mon idole Barbara Streisand !

Je me reconcentre sur les deux jeunes, pour finalement réaliser que le type à la crête n'est plus sur scène et embrasse goulûment la fille pour qui il chantait, qui a soudainement perdu son air mécontent pour répondre ardemment au baiser.

Je finis par me détourner, mon esprit fonctionnant à vive allure, et quitte le Breadstick.

Je rentre chez moi en à peine 5 minutes, en courant presque. Je bondis sur place tout en racontant à mes pères à quel point fut intéressante ma journée.

Je me couche en rêvant déjà à demain.

…

Mes pères et moi avons convenu que je ferais ma rentrée au lycée McKinley. Heureusement pour moi , le déménagement s'est fait durant les vacances et je peux donc arriver discrètement dans mon nouvel établissement, le jour officiel de la rentrée, le même jour que les autres.

Aujourd'hui donc.

Les semaines après avoir emménagé, j'ai découvert que Lima n'était finalement pas si palpitante. Malgré mes balades, je n'ai croisé que peu d'étudiants, et je n'ai pas revu les jeunes du Breadstick. A croire que Lima n'est pas habitée. Lors d'un détour dans le parc non loin de chez moi j'ai vu au loin un groupe de quelques filles faisant leur jogging, mais c'est tout. Je commençais à désirer que le jour de la rentrée approche.

Mais aujourd'hui je suis tout simplement effrayée. Et aussi très excitée. Pour l'occasion, je suis levée une heure plus tôt afin d'être parfaitement prête. Mais même après mes exercices rituels, mon petit déjeuner, ma douche et ma préparation méticuleuse, je suis bien en avance.

Après avoir tourné dans ma chambre pendant environ une dizaine de minutes, j'attrape mon sac et décide d'aller au lycée à pied.

J'arrive sur le parking de McKinley avant la plupart des élèves. Je respire lentement et ferme les yeux. Il fait un temps magnifique et l'air est encore imprégné du parfum de l'été et des vacances. Je me ressaisis et me dirige d'un pas fier vers la porte principale.

Une visite rapide du lycée me permet de me repérer, et je me félicite de mon avance, puisque je suis la seule élève dans le bâtiment. Durant une vingtaine de minutes, j'assiste au débarquement de nombreux étudiants tout en rangeant mes affaires dans le casier qui m'a été attribué à mon inscription. Les groupes se forment, les couples se retrouvent, les uns racontent aux autres leurs vacances.

J'ai la désagréable impression d'être hors de leur monde. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ferme mon casier et me dirige vers ma première salle de classe, bien que la sonnerie n'ait pas retenti. Je ne remarque pas tout de suite l'arrivée d'un groupe de filles vêtues comme des pompom girls.

Je percute quelqu'un et tombe sur les fesses, tout comme la personne en face de moi.

- Oh je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas regardé devant moi, je suis désolée, pardon, je marmonne en me relevant précipitamment.

La vision de la fille face à moi, que je viens de faire tomber, me coupe brutalement la parole. Elle semble embrouillée et me fixe, un peu perdue. Je relève brusquement la tête et regarde autour de moi. Le brouhaha des retrouvailles a laissé place à un silence quasi total. Quelques élèves chuchotent.

Mal à l'aise, je regarde à nouveau la jeune fille toujours assise par terre, qui a soudainement froncé les sourcils et, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je lui tends la main.

- Excuse moi, j'aurais dû faire attention. Je m'appelle Rachel Berry et je viens d'emménager à Lima, lui dis-je d'une voix claire et assurée.

Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et se relève avec grâce.

- Quinn Fabray.

Sa voix est calme et douce. Je détaille la jeune fille en face de moi durant quelques secondes. Un peu plus grande que moi, elle porte la tenue des cheerleaders de McKinley. Elle arbore des cheveux blonds, courts, coiffés avec soin et savamment ébouriffés. Ses grands yeux verts me scrutent attentivement. J'ai totalement perdu la notion du temps et sursaute quand une voix me lance :

- Bon le gnome, tu bouges ?

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et remarque que l'auteur de l'interpellation est une jeune latina, les bras croisés, se tenant légèrement derrière Quinn Fabray. Elle saisit sa camarade par le bras et m'écarte d'un coup d'épaule. J'ai à peine le temps de voir la blonde se retourner vers moi que le couloir reprend son activité, bien que maintenant la plupart des élèves soient tous en train de commenter la scène.

Scène qui n'a duré d'ailleurs qu'une poignée de secondes. Moins d'une minute.


	3. Don't worry girl!

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'ai été très surprise en voyant que cette histoire plaisait. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite. Sachez simplement que les quatre premiers chapitres ont pour but de planter le décor et de poser la situation :) **

**Continuez de commenter car j'écris au fur et à mesure et en fonction de vos avis ;)  
**

_MGMT - Kids_

_Ludacris - Area Codes_

_Bob Marley - Three Little Birds**  
**_

* * *

Encore plus perturbée qu'à mon arrivée, je me dirige vers mon premier cours et m'installe au premier rang sans prêter attention aux allers et venues des étudiants dans la classe.

Mon premier contact avec Quinn Fabray me trouble au plus haut point, si bien qu'à l'arrivée du principal de McKinley, Figgins, je ne réagis absolument pas. Avant un étrange accent et un sourire effrayant, le même que lors de notre rencontre, à mon inscription, il entame son discours :

- Bienvenue à McKinley pour cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce supracool, (son sourire s'agrandit mais aucun élève ne réagit) je tiens à vous préciser que les toilettes ont été débouchées durant l'été et que chaque élève qui décidera de noyer un de ses camarades se verra puni sévèrement.

J'entends les autres lycéens bailler et commencer à discuter. Je commence à rêver sans réellement m'attarder sur ce qu'il dit. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que Figgins est parti à la fin de son monologue. L'heure passe rapidement, on nous distribue des papiers en tout genre, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvre brutalement, dévoilant une femme à l'air revêche, seulement vêtue d'un survêtement rouge et blanc.

D'un geste de la main, elle chasse le professeur qui nous surveillait depuis le début de l'heure, qui s'enfuit presque de la salle.

- Bon les morveux, dit-elle en balayant la salle du regard, bien que je sois d'habitude en train d'enterrer les touristes ayant eu l'audace de perturber mes vacances, Figgins m'a demandé de m'adresser à vous. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas (ses yeux se posent tout de suite sur moi et je déglutis lentement) je suis Sue Sylvester, coach des cheerleaders et star nationale et, accessoirement, celle qui bottera vos culs si vous vous trouvez sur mon chemin. Pour les autres qui savent qui je suis (son regard se braque vers le fond de la salle et elle esquisse un sourire), l'entraînement de mes Cheerios reprend dans trois jours, et afin de laisser une chance à certains d'entre vous, bande de gamins dégénérés, je suis dans l'obligation de faire un recrutement demain. Évitez de venir si vous êtes obèse, débile, boutonneux ou mentalement instable, car vous me ferez perdre un temps précieux, et vous savez tous quelles en seront les conséquences.

Sans plus un mot, elle sort en trombe de la salle, tandis que la sonnerie retenti. Éberluée, je reste assise à attendre que les autres étudiants soient sortis pour saisir mon sac et me diriger vers la salle suivante. Je suis à peine debout que mes yeux se dirigent automatiquement vers les élèves au fond la classe : principalement des footballeurs et des cheerleaders, dont Quinn Fabray et la latina agressive.

Je panique légèrement et, me détournant, me faufile entre les autres étudiants afin de sortir la première.

Évidemment, je suis impressionnée par ceux qui sont les stars de McKinley, ce que j'ai compris quand j'ai vu le couloir se scinder en deux pour les laisser passer, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me sens si troublée et... _effrayée._

La matinée passe rapidement, et je décide de suivre la cohue des adolescents affamés, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire.

A peine les portes passées, je pousse un cri en sentant un liquide froid couler sur ma tête, s'infiltrant dans mes vêtements, se répandant dans mon dos et dégoulinant au sol. Stupéfaite et frigorifiée, je me retourne vers le footballeur responsable. Lui et la moitié des ados présents rient aux éclats. Je me dirige d'un pas furieux vers lui et plaque un doigt sur son torse.

- Nan mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de sauvage ! Je dis d'une voix que je souhaite menaçante.

Je dois dire qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'énerver (la dernière fois étant quand un de mes pères à malencontreusement jeté un vinyl de Hair, édition deluxe limitée, et donc rare) mais la vision de ces idiots hilares eu raison de moi, et la tension accumulée depuis ce matin se déversait maintenant sur le footballeur, que je tentais de pousser de l'index, sans succès.

- Bienvenue à McKinley la nouvelle !

J'écarquille un peu plus les yeux et n'ai pas le temps de reculer que je retrouve sous une cascade de ce liquide gelé et visqueux. Je tremble à ce contact, mes yeux me piquent atrocement et j'ai la nette impression d'être collée au plancher.

- Espèce de crétins !

- Dégagez, allez persécuter quelqu'un d'autre !

Tout en écartant les mèches de cheveux collées à mon visage, je tente de regarder mes sauveurs, mais je grogne de douleur en sentant mes yeux me brûler.

Deux mains se glissent sous mes aisselles et me traînent hors de réfectoire et loin des rires de l'équipe de foot. Je sens qu'on m'essuie le visage et qu'on enroule mes cheveux au dessus de ma tête.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et me retrouve face à deux yeux verts en amande.

- Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que tu vas devoir te changer intégralement, me dit le jeune homme en face de moi.

- On va t'ouvrir les douches, j'ai des affaires propres dans mon sac, me lance la fille à ses cotés, un sourire d'un blanc éclatant sur le visage, qui tranche avec sa peau noire. Je vais demander à Tina si elle a un tee-shirt à sa taille, ajoute-t-elle en regardant le garçon face à moi.

- Heu merci..., dis-je en les regardant tous les deux, un peu perdue face à tant de sympathie.

- Je suis Kurt, Kurt Hummel, dit l'étudiant, je te présente Mercedes Jones. T'en fais pas, on subit ça nous aussi (il lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un soupir exaspéré).

- Moi c'est Rachel Be...

- Rachel Berry, coupe Mercedes avec un clin d'œil, on sait : ta rencontre avec Quinn et Santana ce matin n'est pas passée inaperçue !

La latina super canon et très agressive s'appelle donc Santana.

- Bon allons y avant que le sulshie ne sèche, sinon ça va être une horreur ! Dit Kurt avec une mine dégoûtée, tout en jetant le papier toilette qui a servi à m'essuyer le visage.

Je suppose que le slushie est l'abominable mixture qui recouvre chaque parcelle de mon corps, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il me pousse vers la sortie, en prenant soin de ne pas trop me toucher, et je le suis jusqu'aux douches.

« Mercedes. » dit-il en tendant la main en direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci glousse et lui tend une clé à laquelle sont suspendues diverses breloques. Kurt ouvre la porte portant l'inscription_** Vestiaires et douches des Cheerios**_. Devant mon air d'incompréhension, il ajoute :

- On était dans les cheerleaders l'année dernière.

- Oh, d'accord..

Je ne parle pas beaucoup, contrairement à d'habitude, l'attaque surprise m'ayant, c'est le cas de le dire, refroidie dans mon élan.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder dans les vestiaires que Kurt et Mercedes me poussent toute habillée sous la douche « sinon tes fringues vont être foutues ! » me dit la jeune fille.

Je crois entendre Kurt ajouter que « ce ne serait pas une grande perte » mais je n'en suis pas sure.

Les deux étudiants sortent des douches et je me déshabille sous l'eau tout en frottant ma peau et mes vêtements tâchés, avec le gel douche laissé par Kurt à mon intention. En sous-vêtements, je saisis une serviette blanche, _**McKinley High School**_ cousu en rouge sur la bordure, et m'enroule dedans.

Kurt et Mercedes attendent patiemment, tous les deux assis sur un banc face aux casiers rouges des cheerleaders. Je m'habille en dix minutes et sors dans le couloir en leur compagnie. Je porte donc un tee-shirt noir _**Byebye haters **_appartenant à la dénommée Tina, ainsi qu'un gilet et un jogging (trop grands pour moi) de Mercedes.

Pendant ma douche, Kurt a nettoyé et frotté mes chaussures avec application « comme si il s'agissait de mes propres Jimmy Choo ».

Je suis émerveillée de tant de sympathie de la part d'inconnus. Débarrassée du slushie, que Kurt a défini comme étant une boisson en libre service dans l'établissement, je les suis jusqu'à la cafétéria. Il ne nous reste que peu de temps pour manger mais nous attrapons des plateaux et partons nous installer en retrait, à une table éloignée de la porte.

Bizarrement, personne ne fait attention à moi, comme si l'attaque des footballeurs était œuvre courante.

Je discute avec mes nouveaux camarades, leur expliquant mon arrivée, mon déménagement, ma situation familiale (Kurt a sauté de joie en apprenant que mes papas étaient gays, allez savoir pourquoi). Ils m'expliquent qu'ils n'y a pas souvent de nouveaux hors de ceux de première année, et que mon arrivée a donc été saluée par les sportifs avec une vingtaine de gobelets de slushie.

- Ils abusent, même Jacob n'en a pas reçu autant quand il a volé le téléphone d'Azimio pour avoir des infos à publier sur son blog ! Me dit Mercedes en désignant un ado aux cheveux frisés et portant des lunettes, qui me regardait depuis cinq minutes avec un air pervers, tout en léchant lentement sa cuillère.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends leur intérêt soudain pour ma personne. Après tout, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève doit être pour eux la cause de nombreux soucis et ils souhaitent simplement me faire comprendre qui commande ici, et puis...

- Mmh ? Tiens, Puck et Lauren, dit simplement Kurt, afin d'arrêter mon incessant babillage.

A ma grande surprise, les deux individus désignés sont le jeune homme à la crête qui chantait au Breadstick, et la grosse fille à la mine renfrognée. Il franchissent la porte et font déguerpir quelques petits de première année, juste en s'asseyant à leur table.

- Oh je l'ai vu chanter lui ! Je crie en sautant sur ma chaise.

Kurt et Mercedes se jettent un coup d'œil complice et, avant de me laisser continuer :

_« Il est temps pour nous de te dévoiler toutes les facettes des étudiants de McKinley... »_


	4. Nouvelles connaissances

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews/alertes/favoris etc.**

**Je vais faire une réponse groupée : **

**J'avance au feeling donc je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je vais écrire :)  
**

**Pour ce qui est de Quinn, j'avais, en effet, envie de la faire dans sa période mature (déjà parce que je la préfère comme ça) et loin du côté reine des glaces qui la caractérise habituellement, parce que c'est carrément plus sympa.  
**

**Sinon Kurt et Mercedes : je ne les vois pas autrement en fait. Je n'arrive pas à les voir autrement que sympathiques et prêts à aider (et commères aussi)  
**

**Dernier point : j'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec les grades et les années des lycées aux États Unis donc on va dire que le cursus de McKinley est de 3 ans, l'équivalent des lycées en France, et que tous les protagonistes du Glee Club sont de la même année. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture :)**

_The Pogues - Streams of whiskey_

_Red Hot Chilli Peppers - Meet me at the corner_

_Eels - I need some sleep_

* * *

- On a qu'à le faire par ordre alphabétique !

- Sérieusement Kurt ? On va mettre un temps fou !

Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que mes nouveaux compagnons avaient décidé de faire « mon éducation » de la vie des lycéens de McKinley, mais je ne savais rien de plus que ce qu'ils m'avaient déjà dit auparavant, et me contentait de les regarder se chamailler sur le meilleur moyen de tout me faire connaître.

Au bout d'un moment (après un long débat), Kurt et Mercedes se retournent vers moi. Soudainement excitée et bouillant d'impatience, je me penche vers eux afin donner un semblant d'intimité à notre conversation.

- Il y a quelque chose de fondamental à savoir pour chaque élève de cette école, commence Kurt. Ta vie à McKinley dépend de ta place dans l'échelle sociale. Si tu es tout en haut, tu règne sur le lycée, si tu es en bas, tu subis.

- Tu t'en es rendu compte par toi même, les sportifs, enfin surtout ceux de l'équipe de foot, et leurs cheerleaders, sont tout en haut. Puis viennent les jeunes qui ne se font pas remarquer, qui suivent les codes imposés par le sommet de l'échelle... Et enfin, en bas, tu as les personnes rejetées parce que vues comme différentes...

- Mais depuis quelques temps tout ça change un peu, poursuit Kurt en souriant doucement.

- C'est-à-dire ? Je demande, piquée par la curiosité.

Ils se regardent et laissent planer un petit silence complice, que Mercedes brise :

- En fait, il y a deux ans, pendant notre première année, le prof le plus sympa du lycée a décidé de prendre en main la chorale de McKinley, que Kurt et moi on a rejoint. Le truc, c'est que plusieurs élèves ont intégré la chorale au fil des ans, bien que faire partie du club fasse chuter la côte de popularité.

La présence d'un tel club dans l'école me ravit au plus au point et j'adresse un large sourire d'encouragement à la jeune fille pour la pousser à continuer son explication.

- Par exemple tu vois Artie là bas, dans le fauteuil roulant, Artie Abrams ?

- Je croyais qu'on ne le faisait pas en fonction de l'ordre alphabétique ! Proteste Kurt.

- Excusez moi Kurt Hummel, mais il se trouvait dans mon champ de vision. Enfin, bref, Artie a été l'un des premiers à nous rejoindre, avec Tina -celle qui t'a prêté le tee-shirt, avec qui il est sorti, ajoute-t-elle en chuchotant sur le ton de la confidence. Maintenant Tina sort avec Mike, le type qui pousse le fauteuil de Artie.

Je regarde Tina, Artie et Mike se diriger vers notre table et s'installer avec nous.

- Joli tee-shirt, me lance Tina avec un clin d'oeil.

- Merci beaucoup, dis-je, vous m'avez vraiment sauvé la vie !

- C'est normal, réplique-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Nous faisons rapidement connaissance, Mike et Tina m'expliquent que, finalement, le fait qu'un joueur de foot sorte avec une fille de la chorale n'a pas vraiment dérangé, et qu'ils soient tous les deux asiatiques a plutôt été la cause des remarques et des ragots.

- Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Kurt se tortiller d'impatience sur sa chaise, ce qui est confirmé lorsqu'il lance :

- Bon vous avez fini ?

- Vas y Kurt, dévoile tous les secrets de McKinley, lui répond Mercedes en riant.

- Il était temps. Bon, tu as sans doute compris que la formation de couples comme celui de Tina et Mike (pour appuyer ses dires, les deux jeunes s'embrassèrent tendrement) a beaucoup contribué au changement dont je te parlais. Après Tina, Artie est sorti avec une cheerleader...

- Brittany, précisa Artie. D'ailleurs elle n'est pas avec vous ? J'ai cru voir Santana rentrer ici tout à l'heure.

Je tique un peu mais, mon attention piquée au vif, je lance un regard curieux à Kurt et Mercedes, qui me répondent en même temps :

- Elles sont ensembles. Brittany et Santana.

- Le plus bizarre dans leur couple, c'est qu'elles soient à ce point... différentes, dit Tina.

- Les opposés s'attirent, lui répond simplement Mike en haussant les épaules.

- Bon tu as déjà rencontré Santana, reprend Kurt, et bien dis toi que Brittany est le total opposé.

- Tu vas pouvoir le constater par toi même de toute façon, dit Artie d'une voix un peu triste en pointant la porte d'entrée du doigt.

Mercedes pose sa main sur l'épaule du jeune en lui souriant doucement. Je détourne le regard et mes yeux se posent sur Santana qui discute vivement avec une grande blonde qui saute sur place. Les autres n'ont pas menti, les deux jeunes filles sont physiquement complètement différentes : Santana est brune, hâlée, tandis que Brittany est blonde, très pâle, et je peux voir d'ici ses yeux bleus, très clairs. Je peux aussi voir que Santana paraît aux petits soins avec sa petite amie, en portant maladroitement le plateau de la blonde, en plus du sien. Elle la regarde avec tendresse bondir jusqu'à notre table.

- Oh je suis si heureuse de vous voir, hurle Brittany en serrant dans ses bras chacune des personnes présentes, un immense sourire sur le visage.

Kurt se penche vers moi et me murmure :

- Quand je te disais que beaucoup de choses avaient changé à McKinley !

- Vous êtes tous amis ?

- On peut dire ça. Le Glee Club, la chorale si tu préfères, nous a tous rapproché ! Conclut-il en haussant la voix.

Santana pose les deux plateaux et manque de tout renverser, ses yeux encore fixés sur Brittany, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Le souvenir de ce matin me revient et je rigole doucement du changement d'humeur de la brune. Les yeux de Brittany se posent sur moi et elle saute sur la chaise à côté de la mienne :

- Salut ! T'es Rachel hein ? On était dans la même salle ce matin ! Me dit la blonde avec entrain et bonne humeur. Hey, tu as le même tee-shirt que Tina, je le sais parce que je ne comprenais pas trop le message dessus, ajoute-t-elle en plissant les yeux, dans une expression concentrée.

- C'est parce qu'on m'a arrosé de soda, je dis en souriant.

- Déjà ? Putain tu vas pas faire long feu ici toi !

- San', sois gentille avec Rachel, elle est _nouvelle, _précise Brittany, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Pour toute réponse, Santana croise les bras et fronce les sourcils, me lançant un regard noir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est toujours comme ça au début, me glisse discrètement Mercedes.

- J'ai entendu Aretha Fr...

- Santana !

- Pardon Britt, murmure la brune en faisant la moue.

Pendant que Brittany câline Santana, qui affiche un sourire ravi, les autres continuent leurs explications :

- Bon, donc tu connais déjà une grande partie du club et tu as déjà vu Noah Puckerman, Puck, et sa copine, Lauren Zizes.

- Autant te prévenir tout de suite, Puck est un séducteur, et même si Zizes est dans le coin, il viendra sûrement te draguer donc méfie-toi, sinon tu vas finir écrasée contre un casier.

- Lauren est dans l'équipe de lutte...

- Et crois-moi, si tu avais vu la baston entre elle et Santana l'année dernière.

- Vraiment mortel.

- Pourquoi elles se battaient en fait ?

- Un rapport avec Puck j'crois.

Ils parlent tous en même temps et je perds complètement le fil de la discussion. Deux footballeurs s'installent à notre table, accueillis par des cris de joie, l'un d'eux, le blond, se penche vers Mercedes pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, tandis que l'autre, un grand brun, salue Mike d'une accolade virile. Je vois Puck délaisser sa copine, qui s'éloigne d'ailleurs en direction du distributeur de bonbons, pour nous rejoindre et commencer avec le brun une poignée de main compliquée.

- Je te présente Sam, me dit Mercedes en regardant amoureusement son petit ami, pendant que celui ci me sourit amicalement.

- Moi c'est Finn, je suis le demi frère de Kurt, se présente le grand brun en me serrant maladroitement la main.

- Puckzilla pour vous servir, me lance Puck avec un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil.

- Rachel Berry, je dis simplement.

- Hé les gars, ça vient de sonner, faut y retourner.

Nous soupirons tous en chœur et nous levons de nos chaises. Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas mangé. Suivant les autres, je jette le contenu de mon plateau à peine entamé quand une remarque de Finn éveille immédiatement mon intérêt :

- Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Quinn ? D'habitude elle mange avec nous le midi...

- Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ta tronche Fi...

Santana est coupée dans sa remarque par une petite claque de Brittany sur son bras. Elle se retourne en affichant un air penaud, alors que les autres se sourient discrètement.

- Elle voulait discuter avec le coach pour réintégrer les Cheerios, dit la latina en grognant.

Je m'approche de Kurt, car Mercedes et Sam roucoulent doucement contre un casier et je m'en voudrais de les déranger, pour lui demander :

- Vous connaissez Quinn ?

- Ici tout le monde connaît Quinn, répond-t-il avec un clin d'oeil, mais oui, elle fait partie du groupe, et elle a fini par devenir notre amie.

- Ah donc elle fait partie de la chorale !

- Oui, dit-il sans remarquer mon excitation soudaine. Bon on y va ? Je crois qu'on a cours commun cet après-midi, ajoute Kurt en comparant nos emplois du temps.

Le reste de la journée passa à une allure folle, si bien que je vis à peine mes nouveaux camarades, et que j'en avais oublié Quinn et l'étrange curiosité qui s'emparait de moi à chaque mention de son prénom.

Enfin, la dernière sonnerie de ce premier jour de cours retenti, et je sors du lycée, pressée de rentrer pour tout expliquer à ma famille et repenser calmement à tout ça.

Kurt et Mercedes, accompagnés de Artie qui roule joyeusement derrière eux, s'approchent de moi alors que je me dirige vers le parking.

- Alors cette journée ? Me lance Mercedes, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

- Riche en émotions, je dis en riant.

- Demain, rendez-vous devant mon casier, me crie la jeune fille en allant vers Sam, Tina et Mike, postés près d'une voiture, suivie de Artie qui me fit une dernière fois coucou avant de rejoindre les autres.

- Tiens prends ça, dit Kurt en glissant dans mon sac un paquet de petites feuilles cartonnées, avant de courir vers sa voiture, lis les une fois chez toi, sinon Mercedes va me tuer.

Nous échangeons un dernier sourire et, impatiente de découvrir le contenu des feuilles, je marche rapidement jusqu'à chez moi. Sur le chemin, je me retiens de prendre le paquet et de commencer à tout lire.

Je rentre dans la maison et prends tout de même le temps de saluer mes pères avant de monter en trombe dans ma chambre. Je m'étale sur le lit et attrape le paquet de feuilles. J'enlève rapidement l'élastique qui les maintient ensemble et commence à lire le premier carton, écrit à la main de manière soignée et intitulé : _Les impératifs à savoir quand on est à McKinley. _S'en suit une longue liste des choses à faire et à ne pas faire, que je regarde rapidement avant de saisir le second feuillet :

«_ Mercedes et moi, enfin surtout moi, on a conçu des aide-mémoires pour que tu arrives à cerner tous les membres du Glee club, et que tu ne sois pas rejetée dans le lycée »_

Je souris en lisant ces quelques mots et poursuis ma lecture :

« _J'ai tout classé par ordre alphabétique en fonction des prénoms, et s'il-te-plaît, ne parle à personne de ça, c'est confidentiel »_

A ma grande surprise, chaque carton est en fait comme une fiche d'identité de chacune des personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer plus tôt, à l'exception de Kurt et Mercedes. J'hésite à lire les feuillets. Après tout, ça ne me regarde absolument pas. Je viens à peine de faire leur connaissance qu'on me fournit déjà des informations sur eux !

Finalement, ma curiosité l'emporte et je lis le premier sur Artie, puis le second sur Brittany et ainsi de suite, pour finalement découvrir celui de Quinn :

_Quinn Fabray_

_- a été en couple avec Finn, Puck et Sam, maintenant célibataire_

_- a eu un bébé avec Puck (qu'elle a fait adopter) pendant qu'elle sortait avec Finn, en première année_

_- issue d'une famille catholique, son père (complètement barge) l'a virée de chez elle en apprenant sa grossesse. Parents maintenant divorcés._

_- était la star de McKinley et une vraie bitch_

_- meilleure amie de Santana et Brittany_

_- virée des Cheerios par à cause du bébé mais tente de réintégrer l'équipe_

_- fin de la deuxième année : période badgirl_

_- est devenue presque normale grâce à notre soutien, même si elle est assez taciturne par moment._

Je lis les autres cartons sans m'y intéresser vraiment. Je suis mal à l'aise vis à vis de ce que je viens de lire, et commence même à en vouloir un peu à Kurt. Car après tout, pourquoi me donner tout ça, à moi, une quasi inconnue. Pourquoi veulent-t-ils à ce point que je fasse partie de leur groupe, car c'est ce qu'ils veulent non ? Enfin c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Pourquoi sont-ils si _gentils _? J'avais vite compris que Mercedes et lui étaient de vraies commères, et j'en avais rit. Mais maintenant... C'est un peu bizarre, franchement, à part moi, qui fait des truc comme ça ?

Mes pères m'appellent pour manger et je me change rapidement pour qu'ils ne voient pas la tenue de rechange prêtée par Tina et Mercedes. Je leur raconte ma journée, et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je m'abstiens de parler de ma rencontre avec Quinn et des slushies. Après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit, je me réfugie dans ma chambre et allume mon ordinateur pour regarder rapidement ma boîte mail et Facebook.

Sur le point d'éteindre l'ordinateur, mes yeux tombent sur le paquet donné par Kurt, le feuillet à propos de Quinn posé dessus. Mes yeux vont du petit carton à la barre de recherche du réseau social. J'écris d'une main fébrile « Quinn Fabray » et lance la recherche.

Il me faut trente secondes pour tomber sur son profil et, inconsciemment, je me rapproche de l'écran. Je regarde ses photos de profil, les unes après les autres. Je dois avoir l'air d'une vraie psychopathe. Sur l'une des photos, elle a des cheveux roses, des vêtements noirs, des piercing. Elle contraste totalement avec celle sur laquelle elle porte sa tenue de cheerleading, ses longs cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés en queue de cheval, les mains sur les hanches, tenant des pompons aux couleurs de McKinley.

- Ma puce, il est temps de dormir.

- Oui, j'éteins tout de suite ! Bonne nuit papa.

- Bonne nuit chaton.

Après un dernier regard vers la photographie de Quinn, j'éteins l'ordinateur et me glisse dans mes draps.

Je regarde le plafond de ma chambre pendant quelques minutes, sans vouloir chercher le sommeil. Je me lève vivement et saisis les feuillets de Kurt, que je mets dans une boite sous mon lit.

Je me recouche avec lenteur et ferme les yeux. Les souvenirs de cette première journée repassent dans ma tête, et c'est la tête pleine d'images que je m'endors.

Le visage d'une jolie blonde flottant dans mon esprit.

* * *

**Je poste de manière assez irrégulière, vu que j'écris en fonction de vos avis et de mon inspiration, donc n'hésitez pas à commenter, même si vous n'aimez pas la fic, tout est bon à prendre :)**


	5. Level Up

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt (en plus je pars en vacances donc je vous abandonne encore deux semaines...) mais je promets de poster plus régulièrement en aout.**_  
_

**Sinon pour le points de vue, je ne sais vraiment pas. J'aime bien rester sur Rachel, mais peut être qu'il y aura quelques passages Quinn et POV omniscient :)  
**

**Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !  
**

_The Velvet Underground - Sunday Morning**  
**_

_Crowded House - Four Seasons in One Day  
_

_Damien Rice - Delicate  
_

_M.I.A - Papper Planes  
_

* * *

_Sunday morning, praise the dawning  
It's just a restless feeling by my side..._

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et me relève péniblement.

_Early dawning, sunday morning  
It's just the wasted years so close behind... _

Foutu réveil. Je réussis à l'éteindre à la troisième tentative et me recouche aussitôt. J'ai dormi comme un bébé mais je suis encore épuisée. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui m'a poussé à choisir _Sunday Morning_ pour me réveiller tous les matins. On est même pas dimanche.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je zappe mes exercices quotidiens et reste simplement allongée sur le dos à fixer le plafond de ma chambre. Au bout de quelques secondes, je roule jusqu'au bord de mon lit et glisse un bras sous celui-ci pour saisir la petite boîte en carton qui y est dissimulée. J'en sors les cartons donnés par Kurt Hummel la veille. Je ne les lis pas, je les tripote distraitement. Au sommet figure celui de Quinn.

Des bruits de vaisselle provenant du rez de chaussée me sortent de ma torpeur. Inhabituel, sachant que ma chambre est totalement insonorisée. Je tourne ma tête encore ensommeillée vers la porte. J'ai juste oublié de la fermer, trop occupée avec les feuilles de Kurt. Je dois vraiment être crevée et perturbée pour oublier quelque chose. Je suis Rachel Berry, je n'oublie _jamais_ rien.

Je range lentement la petite boîte et les cartons sous mon lit, attrape une serviette et mes vêtements et me dirige vers la douche. Réveille-toi Rachel, réveille-toi Rachel. Une douche très chaude, trop chaude qui m'abrutit encore plus, et je descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Attendez. Y'a un problème là. Mes pères sont partis. Ce qui veut dire que je suis déjà en retard.

Bon, là je suis vraiment réveillée. J'attrape mon sac, quelques fringues de rechange en cas d'attaque surprise à base de slushie (quand je dis que je n'oublie rien !) et fonce hors de la maison, en prenant tout de même bien soin de fermer la porte à clé. Je trottine jusqu'au lycée et arrive donc en même temps que les étudiants normaux, c'est-à-dire cinq minutes avant la sonnerie._  
_

Comme convenu, je rejoins Mercedes devant son casier. Je m'avance timidement et elle m'accueille avec un grand sourire.

- Première vraie journée de cours hein ! Tu te sens comment ?

- Très bien à vrai dire, puisque je ne suis pas toute seule. Kurt et les autres ne sont pas là ?

- Kurt teste différentes cravates dans les toilettes, me dit la jeune fille en montrant la porte des toilettes des filles.

- Slushie ?

Mercedes doit percevoir l'inquiétude dans ma voix car elle répond aussitôt :

- Nooon ! Juste un énorme amour pour la mode qui le pousse à essayer des fringues même au lycée. Et les autres sont sans doute déjà dans la salle du Glee club pour la première réunion.

- Oh... Je vais être toute seule pour mon premier cours de... littérature, je lui dis en regardant mon emploi du temps.

- Annulé, tu viens avec nous, me crie presque Kurt en sortant des toilettes.

Il passe son bras sous le mien et ajoute, devant mon air d'incompréhension :

- T'as sérieusement cru qu'on allait te laisser aller en cours et échapper à la première réunion du club et donc nous priver de ton talent de chanteuse ?

- Je peux pas manquer mon premier cours de litt.. Attends...Comment tu sais que je chante ?

- Bon moi j'y vais, je vous laisse, on se retrouve là bas, glisse Mercedes avant de s'éclipser.

Je me retourne vers Kurt, les mains sur les hanches, en tentant désespérément de paraître menaçante :

- Maintenant tu me dois des explications, parce que, primo, tes petits cartons, bien que très instructifs, c'est super flippant, ensuite parce que j'ai l'impression que tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi alors qu'on se connaît depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures et enfin parce que... Enfin bref, tu m'expliques ?

- Okay, me dit juste Kurt avec un petit sourire en coin tandis que j'ouvre grand les yeux, déconcertée par la simplicité de sa réponse. Bon alors... Tu vois la camionnette que vous aviez pour le déménagement ? Mon père possède un garage, il fait je ne sais quoi de beaucoup trop hétéro pour que je m'y intéresse, genre réparer des moteurs, mais il achète aussi parfois des véhicules qu'il répare et revend. Deux jours après que vous soyez installés à Lima, ton pè.. enfin l'un de tes pères et venu voir mon père et ils ont discuté.

Il marque une pause et attend une réaction de ma part. J'acquiesce silencieusement et le pousse à poursuivre d'un regard.

- La maison que tu habites a été en partie construite par un ami de la famille, et de fil en aiguille, mon père a apprit qu'une fille de mon âge allait venir habiter à Lima. Ce n'est pas anodin, d'habitude les seules personnes à venir ici sont soit des vieux, soit des jeunes mariés qui ne restent pas très longtemps. Donc j'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai trouvé ton prénom, écrit sur ta boîte aux lettres en fait, et j'ai tapé « Rachel Berry » sur Facebook -d'ailleurs tu devrais verrouiller ton profil- et finalement je suis tombé sur ton Myspace. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai compris que tu pouvais être un réel atout pour le club. J'ai juste anticipé avec les fiches vu que tu vas_ forcément_ l'intégrer.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois partir en courant ou t'applaudir, je murmure, ahurie. T'es encore pire que moi.

- Et pourtant je suis l'une des personnes les moins atteintes de ce lycée.

- Mais alors... si Mercedes et toi vous m'avez aidé hier...

- Au début c'était uniquement pour ta voix, dit-il franchement, mais ensuite il s'est avéré que tu étais relativement _cool_.

D'abord vexée, je souris en entendant la fin de sa phrase. Il poursuit :

- Bon, let's go, ça a sonné il y a deux minutes, si on veut pas manquer notre entrée c'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Notre entrée ?

- T'as réellement cru que j'allais te présenter au club en toute discrétion ? Oh et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton cours de littérature, je t'ai pré-inscrite au club hier.

Et sans que je puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il m'entraîne à sa suite dans le couloir. Je trottine derrière lui en tentant vainement de me défaire de son emprise. Alors que je suis sur le point d'y arriver, nous pénétrons dans une salle.

- En retard Kurt ! Lance un prof d'une trentaine d'année, que je reconnais comme étant Will Schuester (merci Mercedes).

- Oui, mais j'ai une surprise.

Il s'écarte légèrement et je peux mieux voir la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Une grande salle de classe, sans tables, uniquement un piano, d'autres instruments, une estrade et des chaises sur lesquelles sont assis tous les jeunes que j'ai rencontré la veille : Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Finn, Brittany, Santana, Noah, Lauren et Quinn.

Les présentations se font rapidement, le prof est ravi. Apparemment, tous les étudiants savaient déjà, avant moi en fait, que j'allais rejoindre leur club.

Kurt me traîne en haut de l'estrade et me force presque à m'asseoir. L'ambiance est agréable. Pendant que Schuester parle des thèmes musicaux de l'année, Brittany et Santana discutent à voix basse, Noah Puckerman montre plus ou moins discrètement ses muscles à sa copine, Tina et Artie somnolent doucement, Mike et Sam se lancent des boulettes de papier, Finn décolle un chewing-gum de la semelle de sa chaussure à l'aide d'un crayon, Kurt et Mercedes semblent en plein partage de potins et Quinn... Elle semble écouter attentivement Will Schuester, un peu isolée du groupe, au premier rang.

Je l'observe à la dérobée. En dix minutes, elle n'a pratiquement pas bougé, et à peine cligné des yeux. Elle ne porte plus son uniforme, mais une petite robe bleue. En fait, en regardant bien, elle n'écoute pas le prof. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées, sa main droite soutenant son menton.

Elle émerge enfin de sa torpeur et tourne doucement la tête pour nous regarder. Ses yeux se posent sur moi et j'esquisse un sourire. Elle cligne rapidement des yeux, comme pour se réadapter à la lumière après avoir longtemps été dans le noir, et sourit presque imperceptiblement avant de se retourner vers Schuester.

L'heure passe rapidement et à vrai dire je ne fais pas réellement attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Schuester nous donne des papiers en tout genre, des autorisations de sortie, des planning. Il impose un thème pour le début de l'année : que chacun prépare un numéro ou une chanson pour m'accueillir dans la chorale. Je dois aussi leur chanter quelque chose, comme pour une audition, qui symboliserait mon entrée dans leur univers.

La sonnerie se fait entendre et nous sortons tous sous les recommandations de dernière minute de monsieur Schuester.

- Par contre tu vas devoir aller chercher ton nouvel emploi du temps à l'administration, celui que tu as reçu hier n'est plus d'actualité maintenant que tu vas faire partie du club, dit Kurt.

- Okay, j'y cours et je vous rejoins.

Je marche rapidement vers le secrétariat de McKinley, où une dame me demande de patienter le temps qu'elle me fasse un emploi du temps adapté. Assise un peu en retrait, je regarde distraitement par la baie vitrée séparant le bureau et le couloir.

Quelques minutes passent et je me tourne avec impatience vers la secrétaire qui semble mener une dure bataille avec l'ordinateur.

Tandis que je soupire, la porte en verre s'ouvre et Quinn Fabray entre dans le bureau. Elle demande, comme moi, un nouvel emploi du temps et, sans attendre de réponse, vient s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise à côté de moi.

Je me tortille un peu sur ma chaise, brusquement mal à l'aise. Comment engager la conversation avec elle ? » est l'unique question que je me pose à cet instant. Puis, sans vraiment prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre je dis :

- Hum, désolée de t'avoir bousculée hier...

- Tu t'es déjà excusé, murmure-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je ne réponds rien et laisse passer quelques secondes.

- Donc tu viens prendre un nouveau planning ?

Pathétique. Elle tourne la tête, me regarde avec curiosité et, après un temps de réflexion :

- Oui, j'ai changé d'avis sur mes options.

- Oh...

Alors là Rachel Berry tu crains. Super premier contact.

- Tu as quitté ton uniforme de cheerleader.

- Santana m'en avait prêté un en attendant que je réintègre l'équipe, mais j'ai changé d'avis donc je lui ai rendu.

- Pourquoi ?

La question m'a échappé, mais cette fille m'intrigue encore plus depuis que j'ai lu la fiche de Kurt.

- Je n'étais pas d'accord avec le coach sur certains points. Et je préfère chanter.

- Tenez, vos planning les filles, et un billet pour vous excuser de votre absence en deuxième heure.

Nous venons déjà de manquer vingt minutes de cours. Quinn saisit les deux feuilles et les compare rapidement.

- On a toutes les deux une heure de libre, dit elle en me donnant la mienne.

Elle sort du bureau et s'arrête au milieu du couloir. Elle... m'attend ?

Je remercie la secrétaire et sors également.

- On pourrait peut-être passer les quarante minutes restantes ensemble ? Étant donné qu'on fait toutes les deux parties du même club, ajoute-t-elle rapidement comme pour se justifier.

- Okay !

Elle paraît soulagée et je souris de toutes mes dents pour lui montrer que son idée m'enchante.

…

Nous sommes assises côte à côte dans les gradins du stade de foot. Je la regarde tandis qu'elle ferme les yeux pour profiter du soleil matinal. Elle paraît reposée, en paix, à cet instant, dans la douceur de cette matinée de septembre. Je me détache difficilement de la vision de son visage délicatement et subtilement mis en valeur par les rayons du soleil et ferme les yeux.

Nous passons les minutes suivantes beaucoup parler, nous contentant de la présence de l'autre. Les rares paroles échangées me concernent. Quinn me pose quelques questions et manifeste un interêt particulier à mon égard.

Vu la description que m'avait fait Kurt, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la jeune fille avec moi soit aussi sympathique et douce, mais plutôt froide, tourmentée, taciturne.

« ça sonne, on y va ? »

Je m'étais visiblement trompé.

….

Le reste de la journée, je le passe en compagnie de Quinn et des autres, avec qui j'ai beaucoup d'heures en commun. Mon intégration au sein de leur petite bande se fait naturellement, et la simplicité de nos échanges me donne l'impression de les connaître depuis des années.

- A demain les gars !

- Ouais salut !

- Finn tu nous ramènes ?

Je reste un peu avec Kurt et Tina pour discuter, tandis que les autres s'éloignent, puis finis par les quitter non sans avoir promis à la jeune fille de ramener son teeshirt.

Sur le chemin du retour, marchant à quelques mètres devant moi, je reconnais Quinn. Je la rattrape et me mets à son niveau en veillant à ne pas l'effrayer en bondissant en mode Rachel Berry. Elle sourit doucement et me demande comment s'est déroulé ma journée. Elle est si mignonne en cet instant que je me retiens avec peine pour ne pas le lui dire.

Nos routes finissent par se séparer deux pâtés de maisons avant chez moi. Je ressens un bizarre sentiment de contentement. _Elle habite à cinq minutes de chez moi. _Après un petit signe de la main et un sourire elle me quitte et s'éloigne dans la rue.

Sans réfléchir, je lui cours après, et lui saisis le bras. Elle s'arrête et me regarde, intriguée. Je sors un crayon et une feuille de mon sac et inscris rapidement mon numéro dessus.

- Tiens, si tu as besoin de... heu, parler ou quoi que ce soit, je bredouille en rosissant.

- C'est très gentil, répond-t-elle en me regardant avec amusement.

- Bon, et bien... à demain !

- A demain Rachel.

- On se retrouve ici à huit heures moins le quart ?

Elle acquiesce d'un sourire. Je reprends un peu contenance et m'éloigne d'elle à reculons, tout en souriant timidement.

J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain.

* * *

**Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews des chapitres précédents, c'est supersympa :)**


End file.
